


Fourth of July

by profound_idiots (orphan_account), theamericanidjit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Fourth of July, I'm really bad at tagging, M/M, SPN - Freeform, SUCH FLUFF, Sensitive Dean, Sensitive!Dean, Supernatural - Freeform, castiel novak - Freeform, destiel au, supernatural destiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/profound_idiots, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theamericanidjit/pseuds/theamericanidjit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being in a relationship for four years, Dean and Castiel have decided to spend Fourth of July with Cas' family - all of them, which Cas has warned can be a tad overwhelming. Will Sam, Dean, and Cas have a good time, or will the holiday end in complete disaster?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fourth of July

The calendar read July 4th, and the clock read a quarter after three. “Dean, hurry up!” He called down the hall of their apartment. If his boyfriend didn’t hurry, they would be late, and Dean didn’t really need any specific reasons for Castiel’s family to complain about him. The Fourth of July was a big deal in the Novak household, all for varying reasons. His mother, father, and Michael liked it because they could celebrate the country they loved and were so very proud of. Gabriel and Lucifer (yes, Lucifer) liked it because there were explosive things to set on fire, and it was completely legal. Anna, Castiel, and Samandriel all liked it because of the atmosphere of family and togetherness that came with pretty things in the sky, a warm summer night, and all sitting around a table with their family which they hadn’t seen since Christmas, and of course, they all liked the barbecue. That was the American tradition, so they really, really couldn’t afford to be late to the most important annual gathering Castiel’s family had.

Dean grabbed his wallet and his cell phone and ran down the hall. “I’m coming!” He called out. He was nervous to be with all of Castiel’s family at once. He loved spending time with Cas and his family, but all at once, they could be a bit overwhelming. He just wanted them to like him. “Okay, I’m ready.” He said, putting his arm around Cas’ hip.

Cas nodded. “Okay, good. Sam’s just getting his shoes on.” He said, pointing to the now ten year old boy on the floor. Sam hopped up quickly once he was done and ran out the door in front of them. Cas smiled and pulled Dean out the door by his hand, making sure to lock the door behind them. “Okay, so…this is the first time you’re going to be with my family all together. They’re…interesting. That’s how I’ll put it. Our family dynamic could be described as…slightly dysfunctional.” He briefed as he hopped in the passenger’s side of Dean’s Impala, running a nervous hand through his dark hair.

Dean climbed into the driver’s seat of his car, placing a hand on Cas’ knee. “Hey, don’t worry. I love you, and I love your family.” He smiled reassuringly. “It’ll be great.”

Cas nodded nervously, smiling as Sam hopped in the car with a wide smile. He and Samandriel had become fairly good friends over the past four years, and Sam was excited to spend the Fourth with him.

“Okay. Let’s go.” Cas said quietly. Dean started the engine, about to pull out of the driveway. “Sam, you’re buckled up, right?” He asked, always making sure Sam was safe. Sam nodded. “Yeah, I’ve got it.” He said, pulling the seatbelt away from his body, letting it come back and slap him in the chest. Cas laughed at that, “Looks like we’re good to go, then.” Dean cracked a smile. “Let’s get this show on the road!” He said, taking Cas’ hand and turning up the radio. He pulled out of the driveway and they were on their way. Cas’ parents didn’t live very far from their apartment, only about fifteen to twenty minutes. “I’m excited! Are you guys excited, or am I the only one?” He asked, turning to Cas then looking at Sam in the rear view mirror.

Cas pulled a face that clearly stated he wasn’t sure how he felt, while Sam gave a wide grin. “Yeah!” Sam said excitedly, ready to go play with his friend. Dean smiled turned up the radio and they sang along for the rest of the car ride.

When they arrived at the Novak residence, Sam unbuckled his seatbelt in a hurry, whereas Cas unbuckled slowly, biting at his nails nervously. Dean looked to Cas, rubbing his hand over his shoulder. “Go ahead, Sam. We’ll catch up in a second.” He watched Sam walk inside, seeing Samandriel greet him excitedly. “Are you okay?  You seem really on edge.” Dean asked, genuinely concerned. Cas sighed, dragging his hand down his face. “I’m okay, I’m just nervous. I mean, you’ve seen my dad, what, twice since we’ve been together? Maybe for five minutes each time. I just hope he acts alright.” He admitted, leaning across the seat to press a quick kiss to Dean’s lips.

Dean brought Cas’ hand to his lips, kissing it softly. “Don’t worry, angel. He’ll be alright, and even if he isn’t, it’ll be okay. Just don’t worry.” He kissed his forehead.  Dean got out of the car and quickly ran to Cas’ door to open it for him, taking his hand. “We got this.” He said with a warm smile.  Cas chuckled. “What a gentleman.” He teased as he got out of the car, taking Dean’s hand and finally going inside. As soon as Castiel set foot in the house, he was pulled into a tight hug by someone fairly shorter than him, Gabriel.

“Hello, Gabriel.” Cas greeted, a hesitant but genuine smile coming over him. “Heya, Cassie! And you brought your boy-toy, too!” He exclaimed, making Cas do what Dean would call a face-palm. “He’s not my boy-toy, Gabe. And his name is Dean. You know that, and I told you he was coming.” He explained in a fairly monotone voice. Dean laughed at Gabe’s pet name for Cas. “Hey Gabe. It’s good to see you, man.” He pulled Gabriel into a hug, when he saw Castiel’s mother, Naomi, walking towards them with a smile on her face. “Hello, Castiel.” She said, hugging him tightly. “Dean.” She acknowledged him, hugging him as well. “Mrs. Novak! It’s great to see you!” Dean smiled, hugging her back. “How have you been?” He asked, pulling away from the hug. “I’ve been well, Dean. Thank you. I saw Sam just a few minutes ago. He’s gotten so big.” Dean chuckled. “Yeah, he has. He just had his tenth birthday in May.”

Cas smiled at Dean’s enthusiastic greetings, and he couldn’t help but laugh at the vaguely assaulted look on Gabriel’s face. He knew that Gabriel liked Dean, but was wary of him, just because he felt that was his job as a big brother. Gabe didn’t want his little brother’s heart to get broken, was all. “Hi, Mom.” Castiel greeted when Dean had finished hugging his mother. “Is everyone else in the backyard?” He asked. Naomi smiled. “Yes. Lucifer is not here yet, though. He said it was an issue with his car when we spoke on the phone.” She responded, placing a hand on Castiel’s back, gently leading him to the backyard.

“You have a lovely home, Mrs. Novak.” Dean smiled, trying to make a good impression. He desperately wanted Cas’ parents to like him. “Thank you, Dean.” Naomi said pointedly, opening the sliding back door, revealing the backyard. Cas looked around happily at his scattered family, taking Dean’s hand in his own again, Sam following shortly behind. Everyone looked toward the sound of the sliding door and Cas could see each of their varying reactions. “Hello, everyone.” He said with a small wave, Gabriel brushing past him to join Anna at the small table on the deck. His father, Gadreel, gave a solemn nod of greeting.

Anna nearly jumped out of her chair when she saw Castiel. “Cas! Hey! I missed you!” She said enthusiastically, tugging him into a tight hug. She pulled away after a moment, tucking strands of dark red hair behind her ears. “Who’s this, Cas?” She asked, gesturing to Dean, not remembering him. She’d met him once before, but she lacked the memory. Cas smiled, not offended that his sister had forgotten. She was often forgetful, and was especially terrible at remembering people she had met before. “This is my boyfriend, Dean.” He explained, smiling over at Dean affectionately. “You met him once at…What was it, Dean?” He said, eyebrows furrowing.

Dean nodded, trying to remember. “It was at one of Samandriel’s baseball games, maybe a year ago?” Anna smiled, the memory coming to mind. “Oh! Now I remember. I’m sorry, Dean. I forget everything.” She said, hugging Dean in the same manner as she’d hugged Cas, tightly. Dean grinned, patting her back. “Don’t sweat it.”

Cas smiled. “That’s right! Samandriel’s baseball game. I remember because Sam kept talking about how pretty he thinks you are, Anna.” Cas turned to Sam, who was currently standing beside him and winked. Sam was obviously embarrassed, a bright blush on his cheeks. “I did not!” He said, looking at Cas like he was the biggest traitor ever. Dean smiled and laughed at his little brother’s embarrassment. Before anyone could call him out on his lie, Sam ran off with Samandriel again.

Anna blushed nearly as deeply as Sam. “That’s sweet.” She said softly. “Hey, Anna, where’s Michael? He’s not back here. Is he coming?” Dean asked, scanning the large backyard looking for the oldest Novak brother. Everyone was there except Michael and Lucifer. Anna looked around for Michael as well. “I don’t know…oh yeah. He’s in the bathroom. He hasn’t been feeling too well.” She said in remembrance. Dean nodded. “Oh, I hope he feels better.”

Gabriel slipped back over to the group and whispered behind his hand. “Between us guys, I might’ve slipped a little bit of a laxative in Michael’s beer.” Castiel snorted behind his hand, not entirely shocked that Gabriel had done such a thing, but he was a little shocked he would do that at a family gathering. He thought that he should’ve expected these things from Gabriel by now.

Anna and Dean burst into laughter. “Oh my god, Gabriel. You’re the man.” Dean said, giving Gabe a high five. “Gabriel, that was good, but you know better than to do this now. If Mom or Dad find out, they’re going to be pissed.” Anna whispered, looking around to make sure Naomi and Gadreel hadn’t heard them. “What?” Dean asked suspiciously. “Can they not take a joke?” Gabriel raised his eyebrows and hissed through his teeth, but didn’t offer to explain. “Let’s just say there’s never been much open laughter in the house.” Cas said, leaving it at that. Anna nodded agreeably and looked at Dean. He put his hands up in a joking surrender. “Okay, just asking.” He said, thinking about how depressing a childhood must have been without much laughter. When he was growing up, John and Mary were always laughing and smiling. “We’re at least gonna have fireworks, right?” He asked. What kind of people didn’t do fireworks on the Fourth of July?

Gabriel perked up again. “Hells yeah, Dean-o! I mean, sure Mom and Dad don’t really want any, but I’m not gonna pass an opportunity to blow shit up. Luci’ll help. He usually brings the legit fireworks. Ones that you can only buy in a few states.” He explained excitedly.

 Cas was less excited about the slightly illegal fireworks, and more excited for the sparklers if he was being perfectly honest, which he’d bought plenty of. But he hadn’t told Dean yet. Cas heard the front door open and the familiar voice of his oldest brother greeting the entire household. “Speak of the devil…”Gabe said before erupting in a fit of laughter. Like, bent over, belly laughing. Finally he calmed down and wiped tears from the corners of his eyes. “God, I’m funny.” He said before waltzing towards the house to greet his big brother.

Dean was actually pretty excited about watching Gabe and Lucifer ‘blow shit up.’ He turned his head to see Lucifer walking through the house, not in a hurry, taking his sweet, jolly time. “Gabrielle! It’s so good to see you!” Lucifer said, grabbing Gabriel’s face, squeezing his cheeks and kissing them dramatically. Gabriel pushed his brother off of him, wiping the kisses from his cheeks as it he were a five year old afraid of cooties. “Why hello there, Castiel! I see you’ve brought your boy toy! Hello, Dean!” He said, wiggling his fingers in a wave. Dean took Cas’ hand and walked toward Gabe and Lucifer. “It’s funny you say that. Gabe said the same thing.” Dean laughed. “Well, he gets his humor from somewhere, right?” Lucifer said, grinning.

Gabe rolled his eyes, punching Lucifer in the arm, not so gently. “Shut up, I’m funnier than you are.” He said, sneering at him. Cas chuckled behind his hand. He always liked being reminded that Gabriel was a little brother, too. It made him feel less like the youngest adult of them and more like a normal sibling. Lucifer exploded with laughter. “Oh stop it, Gabe. You’re hurting my feelings.” He retorted sarcastically. Dean shook his head, laughing. “You guys crack me up.” Anna rolled her eyes. “You think they’re funny now, but I had to live with them for eighteen years. They get annoying. Just wait until they try to blow us all up later.”

Cas nodded in agreement. “She’s right. They’re quite devious. Especially when they work as a team. There have been a number of……….incidents throughout the years. Mainly involving Michael. Speaking of which, I hope he doesn’t figure out what you did, Gabriel. He’ll tell Mom and Dad, and you know how that goes.” Gabriel waved a dismissive hand. “Worth it.”

“They really have it out for Michael, huh?” Dean laughed. Poor Michael, having to Deal with Gabe and Lucifer must be hell. He snickered at his own joke. Lucifer perked up when he’d heard something was done to Michael. “What? What’d you do to Michael? I thought we were gonna wait and fuck with him together.” Lucifer asked, jokingly offended. He and Gabe didn’t have much in common besides their love for practical jokes on their older brother. It brought them closer.

Gabe shook his head. “It wasn’t much. Just put a little laxative in his beer.” He shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal to him, but in reality, he wanted his big brother’s approval. Cas could see through his façade, but didn’t say anything He knew he wanted approval from time to time, everyone did. It was simply human nature. Lucifer laughed even more, softly and playfully slapping Gabriel’s cheeks. “Gabe, that’s brilliant. You big trickster, you.” He sighed, honestly proud of his brother. He’d taught him well. “Let’s go find him.” He said, grabbing Gabe’s shirt and dragging him throughout the house. Once they’d left, Dean turned to Cas and Anna. “They’re definitely something.” Cas laughed. “Yeah, no kidding.”

Samandriel ran up then, Sam trailing not far behind him. “Cas, do you know when Daddy’s gonna be done with dinner? We’re hungry.” Cas looked at the clock hanging on the wall. “It’s only four, Alfie. What did you have for lunch?” Samandriel thought for a moment. “I had a hot dog and some cheese and crackers.” Cas sighed. Alfie had been eating a lot more lately and he thought it was probably because he was about to hit a big growth spurt. “I’ll get you guys some watermelon, okay? But don’t tell Mom or Dad. It’ll be our little secret.” He winked at the pair of them, walked into the kitchen, beckoning the two of them to follow, leaving Dean with his sister for a moment.

Anna stared at Dean for a second, trying to think of a way to spark conversation. “So, Dean, how long have you and Castiel been together?” She asked, raising an eyebrow. “Four years. I can’t believe it’s been that long.” Dean replied, smiling warmly. It didn’t feel like four years, the relationship was still so fresh and new. “Wow! Four years! That’s incredible. I want a relationship like you and Castiel have. You both seem so happy.” Anna smiled, Dean grinning as well. “We are. I love him so much, more than I’ve ever loved anyone else. He’s my everything.” Anna faked a sniffle, smiling widely. “You’re adorable. And I mean that in a totally platonic, sisterly way, for the record. I don’t want Cas to be thinking I’m trying to steal his boyfriend.” Dean chuckled. “Thanks, and I know. You don’t seem like the boyfriend-stealing type. You’re too sweet of a person.” Anna smiled, then put on a falsely gruff voice. “I am not sweet.” She said, laughing. “Thank you, Dean. It means a lot.”

Dean shook his head. “Not a problem.” He turned away from Anna for a moment to see Castiel walking with his hands behind his back. When he arrived, Dean was overcome with a strong scent. “You smell like watermelon.” He said, laughing. Cas chuckled. “That’s because I brought you both some. And yes, Dean, yours is salted.” He said, handing Dean and Anna both a slice of watermelon. “Mom and Dad aren’t really allowed to get mad if we eat it because it’s fruit. Fruit doesn’t count.” He said, taking a large bite of his watermelon with a satisfactory hum. “God, this is amazing.” He said, licking stray juice from the corners of his mouth. Dean smiled happily. “Yum, I love watermelon! Thank you.” He took the piece from Cas, taking a large bite of the fruit, juices dripping down his face. Cas nodded in agreement.  From the corner of his eye, he saw Michael coming from the hall, but decided not to acknowledge him just yet. He would make himself known when he wanted to. That was just Michael. Dean turned his head to see Michael. “Hey, Cas, there’s Michael over there.” He said, nudging him with his elbow.

Cas tried not to sigh, but now there was nothing to be done. No more avoiding Michael. “Hello, Michael.” He greeted cheerfully enough. Dean couldn’t help but notice the tension in Castiel as Michael carefully walked over, suddenly feeling slightly guilty for invoking the interaction as Michael stood beside his sister with a very obviously forced smile on his face. At least, it seemed obvious to Cas. Dean didn’t seem to notice. “Hello, Castiel. “ He greeted. “I see you brought your…friend.” He said, eyes scanning Dean with a sort of disinterested grimace. He was speaking as though he wasn’t there, and Castiel could already feel himself getting angry.

Dean reached out to shake Michael’s hand. “Hi, Michael. It’s good to see you. I think you’re the only member of Cas’ family that I haven’t met. I’m Dean.” He said, smiling warmly, trying to make a good first impression. Michael’s half-grimace was still in place as he hesitantly shook Dean’s hand. “Yes…Dean.” Michael said Dean’s name in a manner that irked Cas in a way he wasn’t familiar with until now. Castiel clenched his jaw and balled his hands into fists at his sides from completely tearing Michael apart. “You’re the one that dropped out of high school, aren’t you?” Michael continued. “Michael.” Cas warned, his voice reaching a whole new, mildly terrifying territory.

Dean inhaled sharply. The only reason he’d dropped out was because he had to take care of Sam. Someone had to, after all. Dean felt anger swell inside him. If it had been anyone else talking to him this way, they’d have had a bloody nose by now. But this was Cas’ brother, and that was unacceptable. “Yeah.” Dean said softly, uncomfortably. “I guess I am.” He bet that Michael thought he was an idiot – that he was stupid. Most people did when they discovered he didn’t complete his education.

Michael gave him the most condescending smile Castiel had ever seen. “Right. Good to know our dear Castiel is aiming so high.”

 And that was it.

Castiel’s fist was in Michael’s face faster than Dean could sneeze at an animal shelter. The crack Cas both heard and felt was extremely satisfying and he couldn’t help but grin to himself. Both Dean and Anna gasped loudly in shock. Michael stood back up, straight and tall and proud, like his little brother hadn’t just broken his nose. He wiped away the blood from his nose and nodded, walking away without another word.

Dean smiled sadly, shaking his head. He brought Cas into a hug, rubbing his hand up and down his back. “You didn’t have to do that, Cas.” He whispered softly into his ear. Cas let Dean hug him, but he was too angry at the moment to hug him back. “I know.” He replied. He had _wanted_ to hit Michael. Nobody said things like that about Dean, making him feel bad about himself, and got away with it. Gabriel reappeared from the hall, eyebrow raised quizzically.

From the dining room table, Naomi had witnessed the entire fiasco. She walked up to Cas calmly, but obviously clenching her teeth. “Castiel Novak, would you mind explaining to me what exactly just occurred?” She asked in a nearly monotone voice through her teeth. Cas pulled away from Dean, facing his mother with his head high. Dean backed away slowly, not wanting to get involved in what was about to happen more than he already was. “Michael was being very, very rude. He was insulting Dean. I realize that wasn’t the most proper way to act, but I couldn’t help myself. He had it coming.” Castiel explained, keeping eye contact with his mother to let her know he wasn’t sorry for what he had done. 

Naomi clenched her hands into fists at her side, trying to maintain her anger. Naomi never got noticeably angry, she never let her anger show. “What did he say about Dean?” She asked. “You know whatever he may have said didn’t condone violence. Your father and I raised you better than that.”

Castiel crossed his arms. “He called him my ‘friend’, first of all.” Cas said, using air quotes with his fingers for the word ‘friend’. “He mentioned Dean’s dropping out of high school as if he had a choice. You and I both know it was because he had a five year old brother he had to take care of because their parents died. He spoke of it as if he were basically thinking lowly of because he wasn’t able to finish his education. He just treated him like trash, Mom. The way he was looking at him and the way he was speaking to him… He was acting all high and mighty. I was angry, and I acted irrationally, but that doesn’t mean I don’t think he deserved it. I can’t always take the high road, Mom.” He explained.

Naomi stared at Cas for a solid ten seconds, nodded her head and walked away, just as Michael had. Naomi never yelled, never got angry, never lashed out. She remained calm, which sometimes was even more frightening than yelling, if you asked her children.

At first, Dean was ecstatic that Michael was decked in the nose, but then he looked to Cas and felt immense guilt. “I am so sorry, Cas. This is my fault.” He said, shaking his head. “Michael didn’t even really do anything wrong. It’s true, I didn’t finish school. Everyone here knows that. Not a secret. He was just stating a fact.” He said quietly, his voice almost shaky. Cas looked to Dean, eyes stilled narrowed in anger. “Dean Winchester, don’t you dare blame this on yourself. I did something stupid because I was angry. I did it, not you. That was between my brother and I and nothing you say can put you at fault or that.” He said, flopping down on the couch in the living room.

Dean sighed. “Okay. If you say so.” He said softly, sitting down next to Cas on the couch. “I’m sorry.” He looked around and felt as if everyone was staring at them. Naomi and Gadreel were in the dining room, sitting at the table and watching them intently. Anna was standing in the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of lemonade, watching closely. Gabe was still standing there in the hallway in disbelief. Dean suddenly felt self-conscious, which was extremely unlike himself, and dragged his hand down his face.

Cas frowned, placing his hand on Dean’s back comfortingly. “Dean, that would’ve happened had you been here or not. Michael would have said something to offend someone and it would have ended in a punch.” He lowered his voice slightly. “As much as my parents like to pretend, violence happens between us siblings all the time. Luci and Michael put each other in the hospital once.” He shrugged. “It’s not normal, but it’s our family.” Dean turned and pulled Cas into a tight hug, pressing a chaste kiss to his neck. “Okay. I love you.” He whispered softly. “Let’s not let this ruin our day, okay? We’re gonna have a good time if it’s the death of me.”

Cas smiled softly, nodding. “Alright. I love you too. I uh…I think I’m going to go find Michael and apologize. Not for hitting him, but for breaking his nose. That part was an accident. Will you be okay right here?” He asked, finally noticing all the pairs of eyes on them. Dean nodded. “Yeah, I’ll be alright. Go ahead.” He said, forcing a reassuring smile.

Dean looked around the living room as Cas made his way out the back door to find Michael. It was neat and clean, making him almost afraid to touch anything. He looked into the kitchen, seeing Anna standing there, sipping her lemonade silently. She met Dean’s glance and walked slowly to him, standing behind the couch. “I’m really sorry that Michael said those things to you, Dean.” She said softly, looking out the window beside them. Dean turned around on the couch so he could face Anna and shrugged his shoulders. “It’s okay. It’s true. No harm speaking the truth, right?” Anna shook her head. “Do you mind me asking why you dropped out of school? If you’d rather not talk about it, it’s okay. I get it. I’m just curious.” She stated honestly. Dean nodded his head. “During my senior year, my mom and dad died in a fire. I had a five year old brother, Sam. Someone had to take care of him. It’s my job. Always has been, always will be.” He said quietly, looking away from Anna until he stated his last sentence. Anna nodded understandingly. “You’re an amazing man, Dean. Don’t let Michael make you feel bad.”

Dean saw Cas and Michael make their way back inside together, Michael making sure to put on his best smile, more for Naomi and Gadreel than anything. He didn’t want to get his brother in trouble just because he had lashed out about someone he loved. Even if Michael didn’t particularly like him, he supposed it was none of his business anyway. After they’d both made it to the living room, Michael went his own way and Castiel joined Dean on the couch. Anna flashed a reassuring smile at Cas and walked outside to the backyard. Dean welcomed Cas back when he sat beside him. “How’d it go?” He asked, brushing his thumb across Cas’ cheek affectionately.

Cas shrugged. “We agreed that we can get along or Mom and Dad. He almost sounded…sorry? I’ve never seen Michael show any sign of remorse, so he must feel pretty bad about it.” Not that that made things any better, but it did make Cas less angry. He sighed.

“Well, I’m glad you made it better.” Dean said, smiling reassuringly. “Are you hungry?” He asked. “I think I heard Gabe say the food’s ready.” He patted Cas’ knee and stood up. Cas smiled, taking Dean’s hand as he stood. “I’m starving.” He admitted as he led Dean in the kitchen. Mr. Novak had made burgers, hot dogs, and barbecued chicken. Castiel’s mouth was watering from just the smell. Apparently it was strong enough to permeate the whole house, because within a few seconds, everyone was all together in the dining room, grabbing plates. “We have to say grace.” Gadreel reminded them all before they could eat. “Uh…Dean? Would you like to say grace?” He offered. Cas was shocked, that was a huge gesture from his father, and he hoped Dean recognize it.

Dean’s eyes widened. He wasn’t religious whatsoever, and Cas knew that. He hardly knew where to start with saying grace. He looked to Cas beside him, who gave him a reassuring smile and nod. He could do this. “Yeah, thanks, Mr. Novak.” He cleared his throat, squeezing Cas’ hand lightly. He looked to his other side, seeing the petite framed Samandriel and took his hand as well. Soon, everyone was standing around the table hand in hand. “Okay, uh, let’s bow our heads.” He said, slightly unsure of himself. “Dear Father, we’d like to thank you for the food you’ve provided us with. Uh, We’d like to thank you for this family togetherness. We ask that you bless this food, and we ask that you and your angels watch over us tonight and make sure that Gabriel and Lucifer don’t get anyone killed. I’ve heard too much about them. Thanks again. Amen.” Dean’s eyes opened and instantly snapped to Castiel’s, hoping he did alright.

Cas chuckled softly, nodding in approval. Even Gadreel looked mildly amused, but it was hard to tell because he wasn’t smiling. Gabriel looked mock offended, sticking his tongue out at Dean. Everyone started to move about again, all of them grateful to have such good food to eat. Dean breathed deeply, grabbing a plate. “Oh my god, Cas. I was terrified.” He laughed at himself. “So you’re sure I did okay? I didn’t sound like a moron or anything?” He asked, adding a piece of chicken to his plate. Cas shook his head, still smiling. “No, Dean. You didn’t sound like an idiot. It was very sweet, and very you.” He assured, giving Dean a quick kiss on the cheek. He made sure to grab a cheeseburger and a hot dog. He was starving and didn’t see why he had to limit himself with choices. Dean smiled. “Why thank you.” He said, wiggling his eyebrows playfully. “Where’s Sam” He asked, looking around, finally spotting his brother, just making sure he was getting some food. “Ah, there he is.” Dean said, loading his plate with two hot dogs, a burger, and two pieces of chicken. He then took Cas’ hand and led him outside. “I figured you’d like to eat outside.”

Cas nodded. “Yes, I do. It’s a lovely day, not terribly hot.” He said, setting his plate down to turn back inside to get a drink. “What would you like, Dean? We have lemonade, water, tea, coffee, and beer.” He felt a bit like a waiter, but he didn’t mind. It was for Dean. Dean chuckled, surprised Cas had to ask. “Beer, please. Thank you, sir.” He teased. Cas rolled his eyes, going inside to grab two beers for Dean and himself. His parents never kept them in the house, but on special occasions they would go out and purchase some. He brought them back out with a smile, Gabriel following him out as well. “So…How are you guys? Everything still smooth sailing?” He asked as he took another seat at the table.

Dean smiled. “Yeah, I’d say so. Everything’s wonderful.” He said happily. He’d been extremely happy with Cas for the past four years, happier than he’d ever been. Life was good, for once in a long time. Gabriel pretended to gag. “You guys are gross.” He said, watching as Dean and Cas stared lovingly into each other’s eyes. Yeah, ew, he didn’t want to look at that anymore. “I- Holy shit, Dean, are you going to eat all that?” He said. Cas chuckled lightly, but Dean practically threw his head back in laughter. “Yes, Gabe. I’m gonna eat I all. I’m not good at many things, but I’m damn good at eating.” He replied, picking up his burger to take a huge bite.

Cas hummed in agreement. “You’re good at a lot of things, Dean. You just don’t give yourself enough credit.” He said, taking a long swig of his beer. Dean shook his head. “Yeah? Like what?” He asked teasingly. The only thing Dean thought he was good at was eating, fixing cars, and loving Sam and Cas.

Cas shrugged. “Lots of things. You’re good at taking are of people. You’re good at…well, actually, I can’t say that part.” Gabriel made a retching noise at that. “CAS. GROSS.” Castiel shrugged, laughing, and took a bite of his burger. Dean laughed, giving Cas a quick kiss on the forehead. “Oh stop, Gabe. You’re just mad I’m better at it than you.” He finished his burger, moving on to his first hot dog. “Are you still with your girlfriend, Gabe?” Dean asked mindlessly, not thinking about the fact that his mouth was full. “Dean, you know I love you, but please don’t talk with your mouth full. That’s disgusting.” Cas said, half teasing.

“Who, Kali? Nah, she decided I wasn’t good enough for her. Dumped my ass as unexpectedly as Beyoncé’s new album.” Gabriel explained, sounding slightly reminiscent. “I’m sorry, Gabriel. I know you liked her.” Cas said as Gabe shrugged. “Eh, well…you win some, you lose some.” Dean placed a hand on Gabe’s shoulder comfortingly. “Yeah, I’m sorry, Gabe. Break ups suck. How long did you go out?” He asked. Gabe counted, lips moving silently and eyes looking up. “Uh, it was a little over a year.” He finally decided. “We fought all the time though, so I guess I should’ve seen it coming.” Castiel could tell his brother was genuinely upset about the breakup, but was putting on his ‘emotional capacity of a brick’ mask. He reminded him of Dean in that way sometimes.

Dean nodded. “Maybe it was for the best. Don’t worry, man. There’s plenty of other fish in the sea, as lame and pathetic as that sounds.” He said, taking another bite of his hot dog, finishing it. Gabe nodded in agreement. “Yeah, you’re right, but how many mermaids are in the sea?” Castiel understood what Gabe was trying to say, and thought he brought up a good point. “You’ll find your mermaid, Gabriel. Don’t worry.” Cas assured him.

“I found my mermaid-merman-…merperson? What the hell ever, right after a bad breakup. Her name was Lisa, and I loved her. I loved her so much.” Dean said quietly. “And she cheated on my with my best friend at the time. Then I found Cas, and he makes me so unbelievably happy.” Dean smiled widely. “You’ll find your mermaid, Gabe. I promise.” Gabe rolled his eyes, but secretly appreciated the advice and comfort. “You guys are gross. I’m really not that worried about it.” He said, taking a sip of his beer. Cas chuckled, taking a bite of his hot dog and wiping ketchup from his lip with the back of his hand.

Dean laughed, picking up a piece of chicken, taking a large bite. “Oh my god, this chicken is amazing.” He said with his mouthful. Cas rolled his eyes and laughed. “Let me try.” He said, taking the other piece of chicken from Dean’s plate and taking a bite. He moaned softly. All he could do was nod in agreement with Dean. He made a mental note to praise his father later about the chicken. Gabriel pulled a face at the pair of them.

Dean looked around the backyard, then up to the sky, watching the twinkling stars make their way out to greet the night. “It’s almost dark!” He said excitedly. He loved fireworks. In fact, one of his favorite memories were on the Fourth of July. John and Mary had been alive, Sam was still a baby, and everyone was happy. Life was simple.

Gabe looked around, noticing that Dean was right. “You want to help me and Luci set some off, Dean-o?” He asked with a wide grin. Castiel smiled, glad that at least some of his family was getting along with Dean. “Hells yeah!” Dean said in the same manner as Gabe had said it previously, teasingly. “Where’s Lucifer?” He asked, not seeing him in the yard. Gabriel shrugged, taking a sip of beer. “Wherever Michael isn’t.” Castiel nodded in agreement. “He’s probably just getting the stuff out of the car.” Gabe added. “Oh! That reminds me. I bought lots of sparklers. The normal kind and the really big ones that have different colors and stuff.” Cas said.

Dean grinned. He loved sparklers. They were his favorite type of firework. He liked them because they didn’t need to be big and bold and loud to be beautiful. They were simplest, yet the best of all. They reminded him of Castiel. “You bought sparklers? I frickin’ love sparklers. I knew I loved you for a reason.” He said teasingly with a wink. Cas laughed. “I know, Sam told me. He said he liked sparklers too, so I brought enough for everyone here. Don’t let Luci have one though, he usually manages to set someone’s hair on fire.” Gabriel laughed at that. “Cas walked around one year with one eyebrow. It was hilarious.”

Dean burst into laughter. “Oh god, I’ve give anything to have been able to see that.” He teased. That was truly hilarious. “Let’s make sure Sam and Alfie stay away. They’re still pretty young, and we all know how Sammy feels about his hair.” Dean said, trying to protect the younger kids. Cas nodded. “Sam would absolutely _die_ if anything happened to his hair.” He pointed out as Alfie and Sam came zooming past them, assumedly playing tag. Dean chuckled. “You know that’s the truth. That kid practically lives for his hair.” He said, laughing. “I’m gonna put Nair in his shampoo when he gets older, just you watch.”

Cas shoved Dean’s arm playfully. “You will not! I won’t let you.” He said, crossing his arms petulantly. “He’s only saying that because I did that to him once and he wore a hat for _weeks_. Cassie is more attached to his hair than he likes to let on.” Gabe said. Dean laughed so hard, he nearly fell out of his chair. “Don’t worry, baby. Your hair is protected.” Dean said teasingly. “I can’t make any promises about Sam’s.” He winked, laughing even more. Cas rolled his eyes, running a hand through his thick, messy hair. “I think Dean probably likes my hair more than I do.” He said, nudging Dean with an elbow and taking another bite of chicken.

Dean smiled, running his fingers through Cas’ hair. “It’s true. I love your hair. It’s always so soft.” He said, kissing Cas’ cheek. “Yeah, I’m sure that’s the only reason, and the _only_ use for his hair.” Gabe said, wiggling his eyebrows, earning a slap on the arm from his younger brother. But he counted it as a win in his book because Castiel was blushing a shade of red Gabriel had hardly ever seen before. Dean laughed. “Gabe!” He shouted, slapping his knee amidst laughter. “Oh my god. Well, you’re not wrong.” He said, smirking in Gabriel’s direction.

Castiel groaned, hiding his face with his hands. “Oh my god.” He murmured, hardly believing his brother and his boyfriend. He didn’t know what else to expect from the two of them though, if he was being perfectly honest. Dean glanced over his shoulder for a moment, hearing Lucifer’s voice. He was carrying a large box of fireworks with a _devilish_ grin on his face. “Are you guys ready to blow shit up?” He asked.

Cas grinned slightly at that. “I’ll go get the sparklers.” He said, leaving Dean with his two older brothers, the devious ones. Michael wasn’t included. Actually, come to think of it, Cas hadn’t seen Michael since Dean had said grace. Dean stood up, finishing the last bit of his food. “You bet!” He said excitedly. This was going to be great. “So, what do we have, Luci?” He asked, slightly hesitant about using Lucifer’s nickname. Gabe ran over to look in the box, pulling out a large explosive with a picture of a scantily clad woman on the side. “Of course you would pick the one with a picture like this.” Gabe said, reading the description on the side of the box. Dean laughed, rubbing his hands together. “Sounds like him, doesn’t it?” He asked rhetorically, picking up a pack of firecrackers.

Gabriel nodded, picking through the box some more. He gasped. “You got smoke bombs, too!” He exclaimed, actually quite touched that his brother had remembered how much Gabriel liked those. Lucifer nodded with a smile. Castiel returned with the sparklers, swatting Dean’s ass playfully to announce his arrival. Dean jumped, nearly giggling like a girl. “Oh, stop. You dirty thing, you.” He teased. Lucifer stuck a finger down his throat, pretending to gag. “You two disgust me. Ge a room.” He said jokingly, but still quite harsh. Dean smiled and wiggled his eyebrows.

Cas laughed, handing Dean a package of sparklers. “Here, go crazy, kid.” He teased, pressing a quick kiss to the corner of Dean’s mouth. He ignored his brothers’ exaggerated retching noises and smiled dopily at Dean.

Dean smiled widely. Cas really was the best man he could ask for. “Thank you so much.” He said, pulling him in for a soft kiss, earning more groans from Gabe and Luci. Cas and Sam were the only ones who really, truly knew how much sparklers meant to him. He opened the package, pulling out two. He lit the first with a lighter, then lit the second off the first and handed it to Castiel.

 Cas smiled, holding the sparkler away from his body and far, _far_ away from the box Lucifer was holding. He ran around the yard because it didn’t seem right to just hold a sparkler and not do anything with it. He twirled it around as if it were a magic wand, and then wrote his name in the air with the smoke coming from the end. He may have been twenty years old, but god damn it, it was the Fourth of July. He was allowed to have a little fun. Dean followed Cas around the yard, smiling the entire time. “Cas! Look. Can you tell what I’m writing?” Dean wrote ‘I love you’ in the air with the sparkler, hoping Cas would be able to tell.

Cas beamed over a him. “I love you too, Dean.” He said, drawing out a heart with the last of his sparkler. Dean practically burst with happiness. He took the burned out sparkler from Cas and kissed him, long and sweetly. Gabe smiled at the pair of them. “They really are good for each other, you know?” He said to Lucifer. Lucifer smiled admiringly. “As much as they gross me out, yeah. They’re really great together. And he makes Cassie happy.” He said softly.

Cas would’ve loved nothing more than to stand there and kiss Dean all night, but he was aware his family was there and watching, so he pulled away, still smiling. “You’re very sweet, Dean.” He said, taking their sparklers and setting them on the concrete of the patio. “Want to light another?” He asked, holding out a second sparkler to Dean before he could say yes. Dean smiled. “I’m only sweet for you.” He said quietly, taking the sparkler from Cas and lighting it. He searched around the yard, looking for Sam. When he finally found him, he ran over to him, running circles around him, waving his sparkler in the air. “Want a sparkler, Sammy?”

Sam laughed. “Yeah! Can Alfie have one too?” He asked, remembering that he had told Cas how much Dean loved sparklers. He was glad he had, Dean looked really happy. Dean chuckled. “You bet, kid. Cas has the box.” He said, walking towards Castiel, receiving two sparklers and handing them to Sam and Samandriel. Sam lit his from Dean’s and Alfie’s from Sam’s. “Thanks, De.” Sam said at the same time Alfie said, “Thank you, Dean.” They ran off with their sparklers, trailing thin lines of smoke behind them. Dean smiled. “No problem.” He said, wrapping an arm around Cas’ waist. “I love those kids.”

Cas hummed in agreement and nodded. “Me too.” He said, resting his head on Dean’s shoulder. Lucifer ran up behind them, pouncing on their shoulders. “Hey guys, hate to break up the love-fest, but Gabe and I are ready to set shit on fire.” He said, slightly drunk. Castiel couldn’t help but laugh. “I think that’s your cue, Dean.” He said, nudging his boyfriend with his elbow. Gabriel waved him over, picking up the large box Lucifer had brought with him. Dean grinned, jogging towards Gabriel. “What have we here?” He asked, gesturing to the box Gabe had in his hands. “A bunch of big ass fireworks is what. Which one you wanna light off first, Dean?” Gabe asked, holding the box out to Dean so he could see inside it.

Dean grinned, peering inside the box. He stuck his hand in, moving everything around to get a better look. He picked up one that read ‘God Bless America’, with a picture of the Statue of Liberty in a bikini on the side of it. “I wanna do this little baby.” He said, walking far away from the group in the backyard. He looked around, making sure the scene was safe, not wanting anyone to get hurt by accidentally being too close. He bent down and placed the firework firmly on the ground, making sure it was secure and wasn’t going anywhere. He lit the fuse quickly, walking away hurriedly before it went off. A fit of sparks in various colors erupted from the firework , immediately catching everyone’s eye.

Cas grinned at the colors. “Good choice.” He said as Dean came over to him. “Why thank you.” Dean said, putting his arm around Cas. Gabe took a bottle rocket from the box and set it in a large glass jug sitting on the ground, pointing it away from the house. “3…2…1…BLAST OFF!” Gabe yelled dramatically as the bottle rocket flew into the air. Dean laughed at Gabriel’s over dramatic take off.

Lucifer ran up to Gabe. “Gabey, let’s make a sparkler bomb. My friend Crowley taught me how. It’s pretty fucking awesome.” Gabriel smiled excitedly. “I actually have no idea what that is, but it sounds great. Let’s do it!” Lucifer grabbed Gabriel’s arm, pulling him into the house. “We need electrical tape! You coming, Deanie?” He asked. Castiel couldn’t help but feel slightly anxious about what a ‘sparkler bomb’ was, and held onto Dean’s arm in a silent plea for him to skip out on this one. Dean noticed Cas’ tension and laughed in reassurance. “Nah, guys. I think I’m gonna sit this one out.” He said, flashing a smile in Castiel’s direction. Cas grinned at him. “Thank you. They may seem like devious masterminds, but their plans do occasionally backfire. And if it’s all the same to you, I prefer you whole.” He chuckled nervously and watched as Lucifer and Gabe emerged from the house with the electrical tape. Dean laughed, kissing Cas’ cheek softly. “No problem.”

Lucifer walked to the box with their fireworks and took the rest of the sparklers. He bundled up with the electrical tape, and did more things that Dean and Cas couldn’t really see, then lit one of the sparklers and ran away. “You better fucking run, Gabe. She’s gonna blow!” Gabe’s short legs carried him faster than Cas had ever seen, and Cas had seen Gabriel run an alarming number of times, whether it be from angry dogs, the police (that was only one time), or the sparkler bomb he had just built.

The bomb erupted in a fit of sparks and flames. The grass around them glowed with orange flame. Dean ran to Sam and Alfie immediately, checking the see if they were alright. They were fine, thank goodness. “Cas, grab the fire extinguisher!” He called, trying to stop the fire before it spread. Lucifer’s face lit up with accomplishment. “Was that not fucking awesome?” He asked, turning to Gabe. Naomi, who was sitting at the table watching her family, had her hand on her forehead with her head down in disappointment, holding Gadreel’s hand across the table.

Cas stumbled as he ran for the fire extinguisher, but didn’t fall, thank god. The canister was heavier than he’d expected, but he didn’t struggle with it as he put out the fire. Once all the flames were gone, Cas fell to the grass in exasperation, flipping the bird to his older brothers. “You guys SUCK.” He yelled, half joking. Dean jogged to Cas. “Are you okay, babe?” He asked, holding out a hand to help him up. He turned to Gabriel and Lucifer. “You guys really do suck.” He said, shaking his head, but mouthing the words ‘That was awesome’, and smiling.

Cas nodded, allowing Dean to help him up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “I’m fine.” He assured him. Gabe was still laughing his ass off on the patio. Dean chuckled, taking Cas’ hand and walking towards Gabe and Lucifer. “Can we agree to never pull that crap again?” Dean laughed. “Lucifer, where did you say you learned how to do that? Your friend Crowley?” Lucifer nodded. “You got it, Deanie. If you think Gabe and I are destructive, you should see him. He’s the _king_ when it comes to this kind of stuff.”

Cas grimaced. “Isn’t Crowley the one that kept hitting on me?” He asked, thinking he remembered him. If they were thinking of the same person, Lucifer was definitely right. Crowley knew how to cause trouble. Dean took a step closer to Cas, raising his eyebrows. “Excuse me?” He asked, only half joking. “He better stay away.” Dean got awfully jealous when it came to Castiel. He didn’t like the thought of anyone else going near him.

“I can handle myself, Dean. Don’t worry. He just had some…unsavory comments is all.” Cas gave him a reassuring smile and a small squeeze to his hand. Gabe narrowed his eyes curiously, not liking anyone making his baby brother uncomfortable any more than Dean did. “Okay. Let me know if I need to take care of anything.” Dean smiled, holding up two fingers, kissing them, then pressing his fingers to Cas’ lips. Lucifer raised his eyebrows questioningly. “I didn’t know he was coming onto you, Cassie.”

Cas scratched the back of his neck, avoiding all their eyes. “He just said some very crude things about what he wanted to do to me and then kept throwing himself all over me. It was an uncomfortable experience, but I managed. Like I said, I can handle myself.” Dean nodded, knowing the situation was most definitely uncomfortable for Castiel to talk about, and didn’t bring up Crowley again. “I know you can, angel.” He smiled, squeezing Cas’ hand lightly.

Gabriel was still frowning, but he felt similarly to Dean. He knew that if Cas didn’t want to talk about it, he was going to. His little brother was stubborn, and anybody that had talked to him for any decent amount of time knew that. Dean smiled. “Hey, Gabe. I was just thinking, I’ve got a friend I could hook you up with if you want. She’s pretty great. I think you’d like her.” He said, nodding in Gabe’s direction. Cas looked at Dean in surprise, trying to think of who he could be talking about. Gabe grinned. “Yeah, who is she?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Dean chuckled. “Her name is Delilah. She reminds me of you so much it’s scary.” Delilah had the exact same sense of humor as Gabriel. They both thought the same things were funny and they both enjoyed blowing things up. Cas nodded in recognition. “I hadn’t even thought about that before, but you’re right.” Gabe narrowed his eyes, half skeptical, half curious. “She cute?” He asked.

Dean looked at Cas, then at Gabe. “Yeah, she’s cute. She’s pretty short, dark hair, blue eyes. Pretty cute.” He said, slightly hesitantly. “I think you’d really like her.” Gabe snorted. “So she’s a girl version of Cas.” Castiel laughed. Dark hair and blue eyes definitely seemed to be Dean’s type. But he wasn’t complaining. Dean laughed. “Maybe. Yeah, I guess so.” He said, wrapping a arm around Cas’ hip, pulling him closer. “You want her number?” He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Now that she’s in my head as a girl Cassie, I think I’m good. Besides, I prefer to find my own ladies.” Gabe said, smoothing his hair back with a smirk. Cas rolled his eyes affectionately. Lucifer snickered. “What ladies, Gabe? No one wants you.” He said, jokingly. Dean shook his head in playful disbelief, laughing. “I have girls falling at my feet, Luci. Probably some guys too.” Gabriel retorted, pushing Lucifer’s face away from him. “You’re just jealous because you don’t have my charming personality and hot bod.”

“You’re right, Gabriel…” Luci said quietly. “I wish I could be more like you.” He said with a totally straight face. Dean looked at Lucifer, then back to Gabe. He was pretty sure Gabriel and Lucifer were about to have a moment, then Lucifer burst into overwhelming laughter. “Good one, little bro. Good one.” Lucifer said, and Gabriel put his hands on his hips, turning to his older brother. “Well I don’t exactly see the ladies lining up for you, either.” He pointed out, raising his eyebrows. Cas chuckled behind his hand. When Gabe and Luci got like this, it was always amusing.

Lucifer punched his brother in the arm. “Oh, stop. I have a date tomorrow, in fact.” He said proudly. Dean smiled, picking up his beer from the table, taking a long drink. “Who is she?” Dean asked curiously. Lucifer’s smirk fell from his face. “Uh…her name is…um, Mary.” He said hesitantly, trying to make up a name quickly. Dean’s face sunk at hearing his mother’s name. It’d been a lot easier the past few years since his parents had passed, but it being Fourth of July, he felt slightly vulnerable. He remembered his mother’s beautiful face and her long blonde hair perfectly. He missed her terribly, and it began to show on his face. He quickly stowed away the feelings, pushing the emotions far back in his mind.

Cas frowned, able to tell that Dean was upset. Who wouldn’t be? If Castiel’s mother had died, he knew he would be upset at her name being spoken. “Lucifer, you’re a terrible liar.” Cas said, trying to take Dean’s attention away from Mary. Dean raised his head, looking up into the sky for a few seconds, trying to take his mind off his mother. He wasn’t about to get upset. That was not Dean Winchester. Lucifer shook his head. “I’m not lying, Cassie. You’re just jealous.” He said, smirking.

Cas looked at Lucifer, eyebrows furrowed. _Any name. Any fucking name and he chose Mary._ He thought, giving Dean’s hand a reassuring squeeze and a sad, sympathetic smile. He turned back to Lucifer. “Yes, I, Castiel Novak, the _homosexual_ , am jealous of you because you have a date tomorrow with a girl. Not to mention my wonderful, amazing, sexy boyfriend. My terrible jealousy is overtaking me. I might cry.” He said with a straight face. Gabriel laughed. “Sassy Cassie is my favorite Cassie.” He said.

Dean laughed so hard, he felt tears coming from his eyes. “Cas, I fucking love you.” He said between laughs, kissing his forehead. Cas smiled, glad that Dean wasn’t thinking of Mary anymore. He loved it when Dean smiled. It always brightened his mood. Cas laughed as well, simply because Dean’s laughter was so contagious. “I love you, too.” He said. Lucifer laughed at Cas. “I told you that you were jealous. I see you getting all teary eyed already.” He obviously knew Castiel was kidding, but he wasn’t going to give him that satisfaction. Dean smiled, pulling Cas away from the group for a moment. “Excuse us for a second.” He said as they walked away.

He leaned forward, pressing his lips to Cas’ ear. “I’m really glad we came today.” He whispered, kissing softly under his ear. Cas hummed happily. “Me too. Even though I did punch my brother in the face and was almost set on fire by my two other brothers.” He chuckled, pushing Dean away from his neck slightly. “And stop that, you know I’m sensitive there.”

Dean smiled softly. “Yeah, I know.” He said, lifting his head to look Cas in the eyes. “That’s why I did it.” He winked, chuckling lightly. “I like messing with you. It’s fun.” Cas huffed. “You’re such a pain.” He laughed, kissing Dean on the cheek. Dean chuckled, taking Cas’ hand. “Let’s go back.” He said, returning to the group. “Did we miss anything?” He asked, turning to Gabriel and Lucifer.

Gabriel grinned. “We were just trying to decide which of you tops normally.” Cas could tell by the look in Gabriel’s eyes that the pair of them had put money on it. “How much?” Cas asked. “Fifty bucks.” Gabe replied. “I was just telling Gabey here that I think Dean tops. He’s pretty butch. He seems like he’d be in control.” Lucifer said, smirking slightly. Dean’s face grew a deep shade of red. “You guys are too much.” He said, laughing.

Cas snorted at that. “Gabe, you’re fifty bucks richer.” He said, winking at the pair of them. Gabriel mock gagged, but held out his hand to his older brother. “Told you so. Pay up.” Lucifer raised his eyebrows in shock. “No way, Cassie! Really?” He asked, putting a hand over his mouth. He turned to Dean for a moment, then back to Castiel. “I’ve seriously got this horrible image in my brain that I don’t think will ever go away.” Dean grinned, running his hands together. “Well, what can I say? Cas likes taking charge.” He said jokingly as Lucifer pulled two twenties and a ten dollar bill out of his wallet, making a face at Gabe.

Cas shrugged. “That image is your own fault, Lucifer.” He reminded him, laughing as he paid Gabriel. “Being shorter doesn’t mean a thing when it comes to sex, Luci. Gotta remember that.” Gabe said, tapping his temple with his index finger. Lucifer cringed once again at the image of his baby brother and Dean. Dean laughed. “Yeah, I guess you’re right, Gabe.” He said. “But I have my moments.” He smirked, winking at Cas. Cas nodded in agreement. “That’s true.” He said. Gabe held up a hand. “Okay, that’s great and all guys, but we just wanted to know for the cash. We don’t need to know any more, thanks.”

“Okay, like we’d give away the kinky details.” Dean said with a smirk. “What kind of sick people bet on their brother’s sex life anyway?” He asked, raising his eyebrows. Cas shrugged. “I’ve done it before. Got a hundred dollars from Gabe once. Remember that?” He asked, looking at his brothers with a faint smile on his face.

Dean shook his head. “You guys are a strange family.” He said truthfully, but affectionately. “What was the bet?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. Gabriel snorted. “Cassie bet Luci liked pegging.” Cas and Gabe both looked at their oldest brother cautiously, trying to gauge his reaction. Lucifer narrowed his eyes, giving them both his best bitchface. “You both suck.” He said, popping Gabriel and Castiel his middle finger. Dean laughed, shaking his head once again.

Castiel shrugged. “Maybe, but I’m not sorry.” He said with a chuckle. “I am. I love a hundred bucks!” Gabe said, crossing his arms. Dean grinned. “I bet you’re not sorry this time, Gabe.” He said with a laugh. Lucifer shook his head. “He may not be, but I definitely am. Oh well. We’re betting on your sex life next, Gabey.” He said, playfully shoving Gabriel in the chest.

Gabe rolled his eyes. “Bet all you want.” He said, obviously enjoying being the center of attention. Cas knew that Lucifer would set a fairly high wager next time too. “Trust me, we will.” Lucifer said with a smile. “You wanna be involved I this one, Deanie?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. “Oh, no. No, no, no. I’m good.” Dean replied, holding up his hands and laughing.

Cas chuckled, then looked at Gabriel carefully. “What do you think, Lucifer?” He asked, scratching his chin thoughtfully. Lucifer hummed in thought. “I don’t know. Anyway, I don’t have any more cash on me thanks to Gabe, so our bet will have to wait.” He said, chuckling. Dean laughed. _So this is what Cas’ brothers did in their spare time._ He thought.

Cas laughed. “Alright. Christmas then. Come prepared.” He said, poking the middle of Lucifer’s chest playfully. “Yeah, nothing captures the spirit of Christmas than better money on your brother’s sex life.” Gabriel pointed out. Dean smiled widely. “You guys are the best.” He said admirably. “Come on Gabe! We have more fireworks to do.” Lucifer said, jumping up and down like a child, tugging on Gabriel’s shirt.

Cas watched as his brothers ran off towards the box again. “I apologize for them making a bet on us. Though it was sort of funny.” He added. Dean laughed, “No, don’t be sorry. It was funny.” He smiled, running a hand through his short hair. “The look on Lucifer’s face when he lost was priceless.” Cas laughed. “I think we scarred him for life, but it’s not exactly like he hasn’t seen or heard worse.” He said with a shrug.

“Yeah, I think you’re right.” Dean laughed. “But it’s not like he knows too much. We could have always told him more.” He said jokingly. Cas nodded, sitting silently for a moment. “You know what I’m most concerned about?” He asked, looking at Dean carefully. Dean raised an eyebrow. “What?” He asked quietly, almost nervous. “We’re going to have to give Sam the birds and the bees talk, and you just know he’s going to ask about us too.” Castiel looked over at Sam and Alfie, happily playing catch in the soft grass.

Dean sighed. “Oh yeah, you’re right. I hadn’t even thought about that. What do you think he’ll ask?” He asked curiously. Dean would be open to answer any questions Sam had, he was just nervous. He knew the day was coming soon. Sam was already ten. Cas thought for a moment. “Probably what goes where if he’s not embarrassed. For opposite and same sex couples. But we really won’t know until the time comes.”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. I’m pretty okay with answering anything. What about you?” He asked. “Anything I’m able to. Though I can’t say I know much about the female reproductive system. Our sex education in school was honestly kind of terrible, and I’ve never really had occasion to learn about it on my own. So you might have to cover that part.” Cas explained. Dean smiled reassuringly. “Yeah, I think I can do that.” He gave Cas a quick kiss on the cheek. “We got this.”

“Alright, then. Well, I still think we might have another year or so. Don’t you?” Castiel raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, probably. Hopefully.” He said, nodding his head. “I remember, my dad told me when I was about eleven or so, too.”

“Mine too.” Cas said, glancing aside to see his father smiling softly at Sam and Alfie playing in the yard. “I think all my brothers got it around the same time. And Anna got hers at twelve, I think.” Dean smiled. “I think it’ll definitely be an interesting experience for all three of us.” He said, laughing slightly uncomfortably. “If by interesting, you mean painfully awkward and mildly scarring for Sam.” Cas corrected with a chuckle.

Dean threw his head back, laughing. “Yeah, it’s probably gonna get pretty bad, but we’ll get through it.” He said, scratching his head in thought. “Hey, Cas? Can I say something pretty serious for a second?”

“Of course.” Cas nodded, face becoming stoic and serious. Dean placed a hand on Cas’ cheek. “Thank you. Thank you so much for everything. Thanks for always being there when I need you, when Sam needs you. When we need you. You’ve been like another father to Sam, and I can never thank you enough. I love you.” Cas smiled softly. “I love you, too. And Sam. There’s no reason to thank me. I’m just doing what any decent person would do for the people they love.” He reasoned, pressing a soft kiss to Dean’s cheek. Dean pulled Cas into is arms, holding him tightly. “I don’t deserve you, you know that?” He whispered quietly, smiling. “Shh…don’t say that.” Cas said, holding a finger to Dean’s lips as they hugged.

Dean nearly jumped out of their hug and the sound of massive firecrackers going off beside them. The sound was ringing in his ears. He laughed against Castiel’s neck. “Leave it to Gabe and Luci to ruin the moment.” He said jokingly. Cas huffed. “You have no idea.” He replied, watching as his brothers snickered across the yard at their public disturbance.

“I always liked Fourth of July.” Dean said, smiling at the fond memories he shared  with his family. “It was always so fun.” Cas nodded, not wanting to interrupt Dean’s memories. He watched as Gabriel and Lucifer set off another firework. This one was, unsurprisingly, red, white, and blue. Dean yawned, pulling away from the hug and walked to the table, plopping down not-so-gracefully in a chair. “I’m tired.” He said. He had to wake up quite early that morning to go to work at the diner. “Thank god I got off in time to be able to come tonight.” He said with a smile.

Cas sat carefully in Dean’s lap. “I’m glad you got to come.” He said, watching everyone mill about in the yard or on the patio. Anna was speaking enthusiastically to their parents, her hands motioning through the air. Michael sat near them, obviously listening to Anna with a fond smile on his face. Gabriel and Lucifer were still setting off fireworks. Samandriel and Sam were starting to wind down, lying on their backs in the grass to watch the sky around them fill with color.

Dean smiled, wrapping his arms around Cas. “Me too.” He said, wrinkling his nose affectionately. “I’ve had a lot of fun. Sam and Alfie look like they’re about partied-out though.” He said with a laugh. Cas laughed as well. “Yeah, they’ve had a big day. We have too.” He added with a yawn. “Hm…maybe it’s time for us to go home. Maybe finish out the fireworks and head out?” Dean nodded his head. “Yeah, I think that’s a good idea.” He concurred, running his hand up and down Castiel’s leg. “How many more fireworks do you think are left?”

Castiel looked over at his brothers carefully. “Judging by their expressions, I’d say five to ten.” He guessed, turning his head to look at Dean. Dean nodded, yawning simultaneously. “Okay. I can handle that.” He smiled, tilting his head up to press a gentle kiss to Cas’ soft lips.

“What are you boys up to?” Castiel heard his father ask, and he suddenly wished he’d sat in a chair instead of Dean’s lap. “Just noting the fireworks, Dad. I meant to tell you earlier, that chicken was really good. You should make it again sometime.” Dean felt a blush creep up on his cheeks. He turned to Gadreel, nodding in agreement with Cas’ praise. “I agree, Mr. Novak. It was amazing.” He smiled. “Thanks for allowing me to join your family tonight. It’s been a lot of fun.”

Gadreel nodded. “I’m glad you enjoyed it. And I’m glad you could join us tonight, Dean.” He paused, and Castiel waited, knowing his father was going to say something else.

“I wasn’t sure how I felt about…you know, Castiel being gay and everything of the sort, but you’ve shown me that it doesn’t matter as long as he’s happy, healthy and loved. I can tell that he is all three. I’d like to thank you for that, Dean.” That was the most Castiel thought he’d heard his dad say in a long time and it brought a smile to his face.

Dean smiled so widely, he thought his cheeks were going to pop. He always knew Cas’ father was rather reluctant to accepting his homosexuality. Hearing that made him beyond ecstatic. “No problem, Mr. Novak. It’s a privilege to be able to know and love your son.” He said with a warm smile.

Gadreel nodded carefully, a faint smile on his face as he retreated back to the house. Cas looked to Dean with a wide smile. “He really does like you, Dean.” He said. Dean turned back to Cas. “Do you really think so?” He asked, practically bouncing up and down in the chair with Cas on top of him. It meant the world that Cas’ father liked him. Cas nodded. “Yeah. He has a harder time showing his emotions than the rest of my family. But he really was trying when he asked you to say grace, and just a moment ago too.” Dean pulled Cas into a short, sweet kiss. “That’s wonderful. I’m so happy.” He said, pinching Cas’ cheek playfully.

“Okay, people! This is the last firework of the night, so make sure to enjoy it!” Lucifer called out before lighting the fuse and running away. Dean tapped Cas’ leg lightly, signaling that he wanted to get up. He stood, wrapping his arms around Cas, and stared at the night sky being lit with color. Cas took one of Dean’s hands and laced their fingers together, bringing Dean’s hand to his face for a light kiss. When the last firework was done, Castiel let go of Dean’s hand and began clapping and yelling happily.

Dean smiled at Cas’ excitement, thinking it was cute. He pulled him close, kissing his forehead softly. “I love you, you big dork.” Cas hummed softly. “I love you too. Now let’s go home.” He said, taking Dean’s hand and waving Sam over. “It’s 9:30, Sam. We should really be getting you to bed.” Sam frowned, but rubbed one of his eyes sleepily. “Can Samandriel stay the night?” He asked hopefully. “I don’t care. What do you think, Dean?” Cas asked.

Dean nodded, ruffling his little brother’s hair. “I don’t mind as long as it’s alright with his parents.” He said, making sure Alfie had permission. Samandriel ran inside to his parents to ask if he could stay with Cas and Dean and Sam. Cas watched as Naomi nodded and they both turned to Gadreel for the final answer. He hesitated slightly before giving his yes, but Alfie jumped in triumph, running off to his room to get his things.

Dean smiled happily. “I’m so glad he and Sam are friends.” He said, watching as Alfie ran off to his room, Sam following not far behind. “They always have so much fun together.” Cas nodded in agreement. “Yes, they do. They’re both very good boys.” He said, a certain amount of pride in his tone. Dean smiled softly as Sam and Alfie emerged from Alfie’s room with his things. “Okay, guys, are you ready to go?” He asked sleepily, yawning. “Jeez, I’m tired.”

They both nodded excitedly. “Yeah!” They said, running out to the car. “Come on, guys!” Sam called. Cas led Dean into the kitchen to say their goodbyes. “It was nice to see everyone. But it’s getting to be Sam and Alfie’s bedtime, so we need to go.”

Anna walked over to Cas and Dean, pulling them both into a double hug. “I love you guys. I’m so glad you both got to come.” She smiled brightly. “It was nice meeting you again, Dean.” She teased. Dean laughed. “You too, Anna. Just try not to forget me next time.” He added with a wink. Lucifer walked in from the backyard, Gabe following behind. “Awe, you’re leaving? What a shame.” He said sarcastically, then smiled warmly. “Really, though, it was awesome seeing you, Cassie. It’s been a long time. You too, Dean.”

Cas nodded, hugging his brother, then turning to Gabe. “It was good seeing you and your boy toy, little bro.” He said, squeezing nearly all the air out of Castiel’s lungs as he hugged him. Gabe looked over to Dean, then placed his hands on his face. “You’re a good guy, Dean. But if you hurt my baby brother, we’ll all kick your ass.” He said, gesturing to the rest of his siblings and giving Dean a pat on the cheek. Lucifer raised an eyebrow, cracking his knuckles, grinning. Dean chuckled, nodding in understanding. “Yeah, I know Gabe. But I don’t think you have anything to worry about.” He said, looking at Cas affectionately. “I think we’re good.” He winked.

Cas chuckled. “For the foreseeable future.” He agreed, appreciating his family’s protectiveness of him, but finding it unnecessary. Dean took Cas’ hand in his own. “Okay, are you ready to go, Cas?” He was ready to go home and crawl into bed with his love. Cas nodded. “Goodbye, everyone!” He gave one last wave and then they were out the door. He sighed with relief. “That was fun, but I’m ready to go home.” Dean smiled, waving as they exited the house. He walked to Cas’ door to open it for him once again, closing it behind him once he’d climbed in. He got into the driver’s seat, buckled up and turned the key. “Don’t forget to buckle up, boys.” He said with a chuckle.

Both boys scrambled to find their seatbelts, buckling up quickly. “Okay, we’re ready.” Sam affirmed after both seatbelts had made a satisfying click. Dean pulled out of the drive way and the gang arrived home in a few short minutes. They all fumbled out of the car and sleepily walked inside, Sam and Alfie heading to Sam’s room and Dean and Cas departing to their room. Dean took off his shirt and pants and climbed into bed, Cas following suit. “I had a really great day.” Cas said, snuggling close to Dean under the covers. “I’m glad you had a good time, angel. So did I.” He smiled, pecking a kiss to Cas’ forehead. “I’m still really sorry about Michael.” Cas apologized, leaning into the kiss. “Don’t worry about it”, Dean assured, “I know how Michael is. It’s whatever. The past is the past.”

Cas smiled, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. “Okay. I love you.” He said softly. Today had been the best day he’d had in a while. He loved spending time with his family, even though they made him slightly apprehensive. Fourth of July was one of his favorite holidays, and everyone he cared about had been there. He loved watching Dean’s eyes light up as he watched the fireworks, seeing him smile up at the sky. He just loved Dean.

“I love you too.” Dean replied, burying his face in Cas’ neck. “Now let’s go to sleep. I’m so tired.”

Cas chuckled lightly. “Okay. Goodnight, Dean.”

“Goodnight, angel.”


End file.
